


【鼬佐】啤酒罐与夏日蝉

by klkier17



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 14:44:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20325838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klkier17/pseuds/klkier17
Summary: 小言狗血OOC对话预警





	【鼬佐】啤酒罐与夏日蝉

明晃晃的车灯从窗外打入房间，跟着是刺耳的汽笛声。佐助躺在沙发上醒来，头脑昏沉，眼睛酸涩，胃部疼痛得好像有人在里面拉锯。他难受地呼了两口气，蜷缩起身子。  
房间的灯没开，这会儿眼前白花花的颗粒散去了，才看见鼬拿了条毛巾向他走来。接着，他被人搬过身体，面颊朝天，额头上传来温凉的触感。  
扰人安眠的轿车远去了，这片黑暗的小天地又归于宁静。佐助喟叹了一声，眨眨干涩的眼睛。  
“把这喝了。”  
鼬端着一杯番茄汁，不容分说地扶着他坐起来。被握住肩膀的人皱皱眉，还是顺从地接过那个刻了菱形花纹的玻璃杯。  
直到嘴里酸甜的味道开始消散，鼬也没有说话，面容沉静而僵硬，这副表情佐助太熟悉了，男人无疑是在等自己承认错误。可他今天偏不。昨天、前天，乃至过去的十二年零三百多天，他一直都是那个乖巧的弟弟和顺从的被监护人。  
今天，偏不。  
“……现在几点了？”  
他想他的语气应该是冷静到几近冷淡的——也可能还像个醉鬼一样咬字不十分清晰。总之，他看到他一贯的监护人眯起眼睛盯了自己一会儿，才低头去看腕上的手表。  
“十一点四十二分。”  
“我几点回来的？”  
“六点。”  
他的哥哥顿了顿，补充道：  
“被重吾他们架回来的。吐了一地。”  
这话听着比回答更进了一步，有点斥责的意味了。刚才被番茄汁抚慰过的胃又开始翻滚，佐助捂着额头上的毛巾，翻了个身。目光平及之处是鼬的膝盖，他今天穿了条浅灰的棉质长裤，七分，一直严实地遮到腿肚。  
这么说……在他有印象的记忆中，好像很少见到鼬穿短裤的样子。而那些画面大都是和海浪、沙滩或椰树一同出现，伴随着盐粒的味道和烈日的温度。如今他的兄长更多时候把自己裹得一本正经，好像那些在海滩上捡贝壳和小石子的日子随着他被遮住的部分一去不复返了一样。  
……他们刚刚在说什么来着？涌入胃里的番茄汁开始冲淡酒精的作用，那感觉让佐助挣扎着从昏沉中清醒。  
空调开得有点高。  
佐助又动了动身子，宽大的衣领把附着在皮肉上的燥热扑向脸鼻。意外的没有预料中烤肉的刺鼻气味。他被酒精浸泡过的大脑迟迟转动，才发现此衣领非彼衣领——他的衣服被换了。  
至于身体，大概也被擦拭过。一股柚子叶的清香。  
经过了白天长达五个多小时的“报复性”狂欢，佐助此时几乎已能心平气和地面对这个事实。  
“胃还难受吗？”  
难受——在开口的前一刻又憋了回去。他抿起嘴，小幅度地摇摇头，转而缓缓地去摩挲左手的小臂，那上面似乎还残余了鼬五指的温度。

去哪。  
中午出门前，胳膊突然被拽住，语气还算温柔，却根本不是询问的意味。佐助心下嗤笑，转过身去掰握在小臂上的指头。  
同学，聚会。  
掰不开。而且明显他的行为让对方有些愠怒，天气本来就热，被握住的地方一片汗湿，粘腻得让人心烦。他只好妥协地蹦出两个词。  
哥你放开好不好，热。  
对方闻言叹了口气，转而在他脑门上一戳。  
早点回来。  
没避开，侧身的角度反而使被戳的地方受力更大了，痛。佐助脸色不好地揉了揉那片皮肤，嗯了一声算是答应。  
门被甩得砰砰响。  
烤肉滋滋的冒着油星子，腻乎的味道沾了一身，一会儿回去多半要被鼬嫌弃。男生们聊的都是些没营养的话题，变声期的嗓音嘶哑硌耳，偶尔旁边的人站起来蹭过手臂就是一阵燥热。三罐啤酒下肚，佐助越来越烦躁坐不住，阴沉着脸把啤酒罐捏扁。  
啤酒太苦。烤肉滋滋的油星溅得人烦躁。胃疼的感觉更不用说。  
但一想到昨晚鼬的反应——和今天出门前的态度，佐助还是忍受了这一切，在冷气十足的烧烤店里一坐就是半个白天。

鼬拿着被喝了一小半的番茄汁，手指在杯面上牢牢附紧。  
佐助唇色发白，眼眶下泛起一片乌青，蜷缩着按着腹部的样子看起来根本不像他否认的那样。一天之前，他会毫不犹豫地说出他的不适，格外坦诚的时候也许还会挤着正在抽长的身体，缩进他的怀里。  
——至少十二个小时之前，在突然亲过来的前一刻，佐助还是他那可爱的弟弟。  
“你想要什么？一个吻？一场性爱？一次约会？”  
没来由的怒气划开沉默，少年闻言将目光转向他，打量了一会儿，又好似在要喷出火来之前移开了。  
“……佐助。你知道这不应该，也不可能。”  
鼬转身从桌上拿起胃药，沿着锡纸边缘按出两粒药片。佐助痛得没力气，不然他想自己应该会气愤地在沙发上狠狠扑腾一下，而不是像现在一样无力地咬着嘴唇瞪天花板。天花板也许知道？他生气得毫无疑问可以吃下一只怪兽。  
午前他握过的手臂被弟弟摩挲出些微的红色，脸颊和嘴唇却是苍白的。鼬为自己的气不择言后悔了片刻。再怎么说，也不应该在佐助身体不适，头脑还不太清醒的时候说这些。  
“抱歉，佐助。先把药吃了吧。”  
那孩子闻言似乎更加生气了，皱起眉头转过来看他，接过药片猛地吞下，又挥挥手拒绝他递过去的番茄汁。  
“我讨厌你这样。”  
干吞完药片的嗓音是沙哑的，鼬看着弟弟发红的眼眶，耐心逐渐消失，嘴角下沉。  
“我又怎么了？道歉也不对吗。”  
“你总是说一些含糊的话。我不是小孩子了。”  
佐助吞咽了两下润润干燥的喉咙，看着他阴沉的面色毫不畏惧地继续说。  
“我宁愿你像刚刚那样跟我对质。”  
“对不起。抱歉。下一次。哥哥，连我爱你在你的嘴里都会变得模糊不清。”  
这下他是真的有点惊讶。  
“我爱你还不够明确？佐助——”  
“鼬，你爱我，是怎样的爱？”  
“我从有记忆开始就和你在一起。五岁，我哭着不要喝药汤时，是你把药粉拌在了果酱里，抱着我一口口喂我吃下。”  
“我的整个忍者学校时期，你几乎每天都来接我放学，而我往往缠着你直到入睡。暗部的工作呢？不用说，八成都是逼着自己提前完成了。哥哥，你那时候也不过才和我现在一样大。”  
“昨天晚上，即使我的亲吻让你困扰，也许甚至让你感到生气，但你依旧在半夜为我掖被子的时候吻了我的脸——是，我还醒着。”  
“比起这些，亲吻？性爱？约会？难道你真的认为我仅仅是在索求那样的事吗。宇智波鼬，我是你的弟弟，不是一时血气上涌的毛头小子。”  
在他说了那么多后，鼬发觉自己那句“哥哥对弟弟的爱”竟显得苍白无力又欲盖弥彰。言语在舌尖打转，年长的宇智波抿了抿唇，突然觉得握着的那杯番茄汁变得有点烫手。  
“哥哥，你为什么要拒绝我？难道就不能坦诚一点吗。”  
这小孩的声音软了下来，叫哥哥的时候带着被他宠出来的、会撒娇的尾音。鼬盯着玻璃杯的杯缘，冷静又艰涩地开口。  
“说到底，你要什么结果，佐助。”  
“我是你唯一的兄长，照顾你、疼爱你，那是出生就注定的——”  
“我要你诚实地面对自己的感情，宇智波鼬！我要你看着我！”  
他的弟弟说这句话时皱着眉头撑起了身子，小兽般的眼睛瞪过来。鼬沉默地和他对视，离得近了，吐息中掺着的诱人酸甜直扑鼻尖，他下意识地轻轻屏起呼吸，咽了咽口水。  
“别再骗我了，哥哥……”他顶着乱哄哄的头发在他胸前蹭了蹭，“你告诉我，你讨厌这样么。”  
少年抬起脑袋重复了昨晚的动作，嘴角传来了温软的触感。  
他凑近亲吻的样子很可爱，动作轻柔又果断，却硬撑着不闭上眼睛，瞳孔里闪着的——那是水光吗？鼬发现就这短短的一秒钟，佐助原本苍白的面容泛起了红色，浑身上下都打着细微的颤。  
昨天晚上那种少见的慌神又来了，他不确定是不是应该皱起眉头掩饰自己胸膛的起伏。  
“哥哥。”  
这小孩呢喃一声，又凑了上来，鼬发现自己的身体压根不听理智的使唤，根本没有躲开的意图。这次佐助闭起了眼，停留的时间长了些，湿润的舌尖舔过对方的唇瓣，反复两三下后才离开。  
“你不讨厌对吗？”  
佐助看着鼬拧着眉头沉默的样子突然笑了，不顾手脚酸软地拱进他怀里。鼬拿着玻璃杯被他撞得晃了一下，赶忙把差点洒出的果汁放好，牢牢按住怀里的人。  
“哥哥，鼬，哥哥——我真的好喜欢你啊。”  
他蹭来蹭去，好像开始耍起了迟来的酒疯，鼬的衣服被他捏得皱巴巴的，像一团被海星缠住的裙带菜。看着围在自己腰上嫩白的胳膊，鼬无声地叹了口气，伸出手轻轻搓揉了两下。  
“我大概，真是拿你没办法。”  
“你昨天说，自己不是小孩子了。佐助，有些话，有些事，说了做了，就回不了头了。你知道吗？”  
像是真的在询问一样。佐助从他怀里抬起头，神情严肃地盯着鼬的眼睛。沉默到鼬以为他要反悔的时候，半大的孩子突然又露出一个笑容，灿烂纯真得几近一个让他心惊肉跳的诱惑。  
“哥哥，你想亲我，亲就是了——”  
尾音消失在了相接的唇中。

END.


End file.
